Pokazhi Mne Lubov
by SparksAreFlying
Summary: Long story short, Eric and Donna have hot sex, and lots of it. Latest prompt fulfillment: HEAT
1. Intro

**OHAI!**

**I've decided to commit myself to a goal. Not just any goal, but a rather large goal! Even though I plan to finish Bambina in a very short amount of time (read: this week), I have decided to take on the large task of going through the "List Of Kinks". Needless to say, this will be 99.9% smut. Some may be a tad too "alternative" for some folks to handle, which is why I will be posting warnings at the beginnings of each chapter.  
**

**Since the original list contains some things not applicable to D/E, I have narrowed it down to things that CAN and WILL be written.**

**Therefore, I will now post here, for your pre-reading pleasure, THE EDITED LIST, in alphabetical order:**

-Absence makes the heart grow fonder  
-Abuse (sexual, emotional, and/or violent childhood abuse; past abusive relationships; character A's abuse drives character B into arms of character C; the wounded child as an adult archetype)  
-Abduction as seduction (beloved captives)  
-Accidental stimulation (proximity and friction; involuntary arousal; situations of adrenaline and reflexes)  
-Amnesia  
-Asphyxiation (asphyxiophilia; autoerotic asphyxiation; scarfing; choking; breath play)  
-Baths and water (tubs or jacuzzis; hot springs; bath houses or steam rooms; the ocean; swimming pools; see also Washing; Shower sex)  
-BDSM  
-Begging or offering (begging or pleading for mercy, for sexual release, to be taken; a character offering himself; neediness)  
-Blindfold  
-Bondage  
-Catalysts (e.g., character A shows interest in character B, which makes character C realize how hot B is; or other catalytic events bringing about such an epiphany)  
-Clothes fetishization (of any kind, e.g., uniforms; leather gear; worn blue jeans; thigh-highs; stilettos; leather jackets; tuxedos or GQ wear; constricting or modest clothes; boxer-briefs; going commando)  
-Coming without being touched  
-Disorders (phobias; neuroses; obsessive-compulsive disorder; see also Insanity; Emotional themes)  
-Exposure (with or without eroticism; feeling physically exposed, such as with legs open; a woman's shirt being opened to expose her breasts; characters being forced to undress in public; someone opening a door on people having sex)  
-Fantasies (shared or solitary; role-playing)  
-Finger-fucking (as preparation, foreplay, accompaniment, or main act)  
-First times (first time between two individuals; losing virginity/cherry; first time doing a particular act; first time with a particular gender)  
-Getaways (romantic weekends; tropical vacations; ski chalets)  
-Healing or comfort sex (post-rape or abuse; affirming life in the midst of death; captives turning to one another for comfort; one character soothing another who is deeply upset or fearful)  
-Heat (hot lazy summer days; steamrooms; sweat-slick skin; tempers rising with the heat; urgent fucking a la Body Heat)  
-Hot spots (a special spot that make someone crazy when stimulated, such as the vampire spot on the neck, the backs of the knees, the inner arms, navel, or earlobes)  
-Kissing, necking  
-Marriage (of arrangement, convenience, or necessity; accidental marriage; group marriage; traditional marriage or partnership ceremony)  
-Massage  
-Masturbation (solitary or as performance)  
-Pampering (spoiling someone rotten with gifts or money; physical pampering such as massage and grooming; giving someone a novel or unexpected degree of emotional or sexual care; catering to someone's every whim, e.g., someone who is in the hospital; harems as settings for pampering)  
-Penance or reform (bad boy turns good; evil seeks to change; performing acts of atonement or restitution; self-mortification; martyrdom; selflessness; apologies or apology sex)  
-Rescue (danger and rescue in general, e.g., abductions)  
-Restraint (pinning someone down; pushing someone's arm up behind their back during sex; covering or clasping someone's hands to prevent movement)  
-Ropework (intricate/artistic erotic bondage)  
-Sex in public or semi-public places  
-Sex in vehicles (cars, taxis, limos; planes or space shuttles; motorcycles; carnival rides)  
-Sex standing up (including against a wall)  
-Sex with clothes still on or partly on  
-Shower sex  
-Simultaneous orgasm  
-Sixty-nine (69)  
-Sleep and bedding themes (sharing a bed by necessity, such as in a hotel with only one room left; sharing a sleeping bag for warmth; sex while drowsy or sleeping; sex as a sleep aid; autonomic arousal from proximity; morning wake-up sex, falling asleep against someone's shoulder; watching someone sleep; dreams; nightmares; dream lovers, e.g., succubi; exotic or romantic beds, e.g., canopied; furs as bedding; silk sheets)  
-Slow and/or prolonged sex  
-Striptease  
-Teasing or tickling  
-Touching (stroking and caressing; cuddling or nuzzling; huddling for warmth; hugging; holding hands in public; touching as UST; brief brushes of contact either deliberate or accidental; PDAs; thighs brushing under a table; comic physical entanglements; someone gripping a wounded character's hand)  
-Undressing (undressing in front of someone for the first time; one character undressing another; fumbling clumsily to get undressed; stripteases)  
-Washing (washing one's partner, body or hair; bubble baths; shower scenes; slave service in bath; cleaning/cleansing someone who's been raped, degraded, or who is injured)  
-Writing (love letters or notes; secret admirers; e-mail and chat; wills; poetry; storytelling; tracing words or figures on skin, or writing, as with an inkbrush)

**I realize that some of these are more squick than kink, but I think they will be fun to write anyways :)**

**Now, I'm planning to first take requests, then go through the list alphabetically. remember, I will take requests at any time, even after the initial request , feel free to request anything that's not on this list! I will post the link to the original list in my profile to help get your ideas flowing :)**

**ALSO: You may alsosubmit your own work! Obviously I will credit you in big letters, and also in the chapter title. I know the D/E community isn't too great on here, but really, if you'd just come out of your shell and give it a shot, it would be appreciated SO MUCH. I know for a fact that there are more fans of this pairing than me and _twentysevenseconds_ around here.**

**So, what are you waiting for! Start requesting (or even writing!)**

**-Rachel (Vesyolye Ulybki)**


	2. Pour Some Sugar On Me : STRIPTEASE

**No. 01**

**Prompt: Striptease**

**Notes: Much thank goes out to the anon who posted the Grilo striptease fic on the Repo Kink Meme. I can see we both love Def Leppard, hm?**

----

March 23rd, 1982

_"Happy Birthday..." _Eric said to himself nonchalantly while washing his hands in the bathroom sink. So far his much-anticipated 21st birthday hadn't been uneventful in the least, but not in a good way.

He rolled his eyes back as he recalled the day's events, in order: Spilled coffee, almost ran off the road driving to school, late for class, attacked with ketchup in the cafe, flat tire on the way home, and on top of it all, he had a thesis paper due in a week.

The only thing he had to look forward to was Donna, surely she'd make it up to him in her own special way. He just hoped he wouldn't say something stupid and piss her off, as he tended to do.

He dried his hands quickly and smoothed out his hair. At least he didn't have to worry about his mom throwing him surprise parties, and denying them beforehand. He cringed at the memory of the donkey on his sixteenth birthday.

Eric sat down in his favorite chair in the living room of their apartment and picked up a copy of Consumer Report. He had just gotten comfortable when he heard a door close. It definitely wasn't the front door... was Donna home already?

He didn't have to think twice, but he had to LOOK twice at the sight before him. There, in all her glory, was Donna, wearing nothing but a VERY short, plaid skirt, fishnets, a maid collar, and little black heart pasties over her nipples. On her stomach, in black bodypaint, were the words "HAPPY 21ST, ERIC!" in bold letters.

"Wha--" his voice caught in his throat. His eyes widened in shock and appreciation.

"You like it, right?" she asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Do I like it?!" he almost choked. "Of course!"

Yes, this was definitely going to make up for his crappy day...

She quickly set the small boombox down on the end table, and pressed play.

_Love is like a bomb-bomb-bomb-bomb..._

Her nervousness faded as she began to way in front of him to the opening riffs. She moved her hips back and forth as she walked over to the edge of the sofa and twirled around, her ginger hair flowing against her bare back.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone..._

Eric was already getting to be hard as a castle, just from watching her shimmy around in front of him. How did she learn to dance like that?! _Shit..._ he thought. He wanted to smack that nice little ass of hers, but she was just out of reach.

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

She came towards him now shaking, jiggling in all the right places. Donna spun around and bent over, exposing her round ass, this time in his reach. He reached out and slapped it gently as she gyrated in front of him. She always knew when to NOT wear panties, one of the many reasons why he loved her...

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night._

Before he knew it, she was straddling his lap, still moving to the beat. Her hips were grinding against his, he tried his hardest not to grab her and fuck her right in the middle of her dance.

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_

She leaned back and ran her hands up her thighs, up her stomach, over those perfect breasts. Her thumb traced around the border of the pasty, and Eric wanted so strongly to peel it off and latch on to her. He groaned as she leaned forward, her tits cushioning against his face. Her fingers worked at the buttons on his shirt, and she still managed to keep swaying.

_Listen, red light, yellow light, green light, go  
Crazy little woman in a one man show_

Her fingers raked over his chest as she stood up, and spun around again. he was convinced that this was a dream. Donna had never, ever done anything remotely like this, and now she was doing what he had only fantasized her doing.

_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up..._

Eric planted his hands firmly on her hips, his eyes fixed on her as she continued to twist atop him. Before he knew it, his pants were off, his underwear soon following. He ached for her to mount him, but she decided to tease him some more.

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more  
Easy operator come a-knockin' on my door._

Donna got up abruptly, rolling her shoulders. She really had no idea what she was putting him through, did she? With a shake of her hips, she let her skirt drop to her ankles and casually stepped out of it. She began to take off her stockings when Eric interrupted. "No, no! Leave them on, they feel incredible against me!" he gasped, and she smirked. She peeled off her pasties, revealing her little pink nipples. "Nggghh..." Eric groaned, full of craving for her.

_You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine._

"Oh, fuck, yes Donna..." he said as she slid down his shaft. He couldn't form any words other than "yes" as she began to rock up and down. Her breasts bobbed at his eye level almost as he caught a nipple in his mouth. Hearing her squeal drove him almost to the edge.

_Take a bottle, shake it up, break the bubble, break it up!_

His index finger reached between them and pushed at her clit, making her twitch around him. She let out a gasp, and that was what did it for him. He went rigid as he came deep inside her. He continued working with her little bundle of nerves until she came as well, finally collapsing on top of him.

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me, oh, in the name of love_

He squeezed her playfully as she tried to catch her breath. She'd had quite a workout, after all.

"That was quite a performance, Milady."

"Hm, yeah?"

"You should consider a career in this, darling."

"Shut it, I only did this for your birthday."

"Aw, come on!" he teased.

"In all seriousness, though. I was debating whether or not I could pull that off for months." she said.

"So I guess I won't ever get a completely spontaneous strip tease, eh?"

She didn't answer him, instead she leaned up to press her lips against his. "Happy birthday, Eric."


	3. Ili Tuzht, Poglazam? : ABUSE

**A/N: I dunno why, but I always tend to make Bob the bad guy. It's extremely OOC, so be prepared. Teehee... this one's for _twentysevenseconds_ and _Koloh3gurl, _as you both expressed interest in the "Abuse" prompt. So, on with the show.**

* * *

Everyone in Point Place knew that Bob was angry when Midge left. What they didn't know, though, was who he took it out on.

For a while Donna was shocked, but as the days, weeks, months passed, she became more and more numb to it all. After all, she thought, what did she have to live for anymore? Her one true love had left her, she had tried to make him think she was okay about it, but failed miserably. So much for feminism, because now she was Bob's punching bag. She rarely left the house anymore for fear that someone might spot one of her bruises. Luckily, Bob only hit her where she could easily cover up, so she could still go to school.

But yesterday he had been insanely mad. As soon as she got home, he lunged at her and punched her hard in the face, then in the stomach. She didn't say a word, because she knew that if she did, it would continue. She had always loved her dad, she tried to reassure herself that this was just a phase, and as soon as he found a woman, it would pass.

Frustrated, she sought out distraction with Casey Kelso, which was alright, but he was no Eric. Things were going fine until he insisted that she have sex with him. She told him politely that they should wait just a little longer, and he promptly grew angry. Given, he had had quite a few drinks, but that was no excuse for what he did afterwards. She cried as he took advantage of her; even her strength was no match for his. He didn't say a word when he dropped her off in front of her house.

She walked in her front door, distraught and disgusted with herself. She had tears streaming down her face and her clothes ripped, she didn't even notice her angry father standing at the table. She sat down, oblivious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing coming back this late, you little whore?!" Without even letting her process his words, he slapped her across the face. She yelped.

"Answer me!" he slapped again and rammed her head against the side of the table, making her fall to the floor.

"Dad, I--" she tried to tell him, but was met with a fist to the face.

"Don't you EVER," he punched again, "EVER. EVER come home late again, you little cunt. You were probably out whoring around, weren't you?"

She felt a sharp pain in her side. He had kicked her!

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled, pulling out a pocketknife.

"Dad, I didn't!" she couldn't explain quick enough before he stabbed her in the shoulder.

"Ahhhhh...." she cried out, feeling blood seep through her sleeve, and from the blow to her ribs.

She felt a blade pressed against her cheek.

"Dad Casey raped me!" she screamed, and he slashed her right beneath the eye.

"Dammit, you're just like your mother with these stories! Why don't you just get out of my house!" he kicked her again.

He pushed Donna out the kitchen door and she stumbled out into the chilly night air. She was speechless at what had happened. She though at least her dad would help her, but he just got mad at her. She didn't know where to turn...

"Donna!" a familiar voice called out to her. She heard a gasp come from him as he ran towards her.

"Oh my God, Donna! What the hell happened to you?" he said, stopping as he looked at the crimson leaking through her shirt and the fresh gash on her cheek, as well as a black eye.

"It's... it's none of your business, okay?" she cried

"It's Casey, isn't it-- I'm going to kick his ass..."

"No, no! Well yes, but no!"

"What happened?"

"Casey... my dad... I.. just... it hurts... my eyes hurt and I'm dizzy, Eric... she collapsed into his arms.

"Donna... Donna I'm going to get help, just hang on..." his words faded as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

He stayed by her side until they kicked him out. He rode in the ambulance with her and held her hand, ran alongside her as the EMT men carried her into the emergency room, sat right by her side until she woke up. He winced at the IV bag connected to her, containing painkillers.

"Eric..."

"Shh... we're in the hospital. You fainted, I had my mom call an ambulance, and you're gonna be alright. You broke a few ribs and bled a little, though. You'll get to go home in the morning--"

"No!" she yelled at the mention of going back there.

"Can you tell me why not?" he asked. She was under some weak sedatives now, so maybe she would tell him.

"My dad..." she trailed off.

"What, what about your dad?" he asked.

"He did this." she gestured weakly to her face and her torso. "After he found out that Casey took advantage of me."

"Casey wha--" Eric froze up. This was too much for him to handle. Donna was raped? And her dad beat the shit out of her for it? What the hell kind of a house did she live in?

"Donna, I am so sorry..." he squeezed her hand.

'S'ok, just don't make me go back there..." her eyes fluttered closed as she dozed off back to sleep.

"I won't." he said.

* * *

The event ended up spilling out to the authorities, and Bob was soon arrested for domestic abuse. Donna was taken out of his custody and was going to live with a foster family, but Eric's family offered to take her in to their home. She was very grateful indeed.

Eric was afraid to tell Donna about the feelings he still harbored for her, he didn't want to upset her so soon after her crisis. It turned out though, that the truth came out by itself.

"Eric." Donna said one day as they sat in the basement, alone. "You know, I really want to thank you for caring. Nobody else did. Thanks for taking care of me too."

"Oh, it's no problem. It's normal to take care of the ones you love." he said naturally.

"You love me?" she caught his statement.

'Well, yeah. I never stopped or anything..."

"Oh, Eric..." she scooted over to him and hugged him, unsure of whether to kiss him or not.

"I just realized how much I loved you when I saw you out there, after what they did to you... I just got this burning rage in me and I wanted to kill them so bad. And the rage I felt was because I loved you and hated to see you hurt like that... oh Donna... I am so sorry."

"Eric I love you." she looked him in the eyes. "You don't have to be sorry."

She slowly leaned in and touched her lips to his, lightly kissing him. His hands found their places on her hips as she spread her lips, allowing his soft tongue to push at hers.

Her fingers intertwined through his hair, pulling gently with pleasure as he continued the kiss. She had forgotten what love felt like, and he helped her remember again. The hot sensation all over her body, the throbbing in the bottom of her belly... that was love. Not being forced into something awful with someone she initially thought she trusted, and not being beaten for things she didn't even do. That was not love, but this feeling she felt with Eric, this was love indeed.

She pulled him down on top of her, moaning at his touch. She thought she'd never be able to enjoy sex ever again after what happened, but here with Eric, she was experiencing a whole new set of feelings.

His eyes asked for permission, and she nodded. Soon, her shirt was unbuttoned and pushed aside. She couldn't wear a bra for a while because it inhibited the healing of the scar on her midriff. Eric ran his fingers over her soft breasts which were now exposed, admiring her. She whimpered as he pinched a nipple, and he hesitated, thinking she was uncomfortable. "No, no, I like it, its a good thing!" she said, pushing his hand to her chest again. "Keep on..." she whispered. He tweaked her soft pink buds with his thumbs until they stood up erect. She grabbed at the edge of the sofa while he played with her, amazed at her reactions.

Her head was thrown back against the cushion and her eyes were squeezed shut as she basked in this pleasure he was inflicting upon her body. He pressed his lips to hers again, kissing her. She felt the fabric of his shirt brush up against her hard nipples and moaned slightly, pulling the garment off of him. He gently stroked her through her jeans, listening to her pant and whimper.

His fingers swiftly unbuttoned her pants and slipped down in between her legs, stroking the ever-moistening spot in her underwear.

"Nnggh..." she groaned, his fingers brushing ever so lightly against her clit. She was in her own personal heaven, she knew.

Her pants were promptly kicked off and her underwear followed as he continued pleasuring her with his fingers, dipping into her slit and stroking her clitoris.

"Oh Eric..." she sighed into his mouth. "Yes... it feels so good... please don't stop it, oh!"

"I won't stop, milady." he reassured her as he slid a finger into her womanhood. She gasped with enjoyment as he added another finger, then began to pump in and out of her. she spasmed around his fingers and kissed him harder, convinced that their lips would be swollen in the morning but not caring at all.

She finally went rigid underneath him, and moaned loudly for him to hear as she orgasmed, for the first time in almost a year.

He sat up and studied her naked body lovingly while she stared up at him in euphoria.

"Eric I don't know how to thank you. I... I love you so much."

He stroked at her belly and breasts as she spoke. "I love you too, Donna, and if anybody ever hurts you ever again, I can guarantee that I will be right there, ready to kick their asses. I promise." he replied.

"Thank you, Eric."

* * *

**"Oh. Wow." is all I can say after writing this. So much for trying to write a dark!fic, I always turn things into smut whether I mean to or not. So, I suppose this could also fulfill the "Fingering" prompt too then.**

**I might try to write a little more before I go to bed, but don't count on anything else being published tonight.**


	4. Chromaggia : WRITING

We had a tradition before going to bed, Donna and I. Sure, over the years since she fell ill and lost her vision, her nimble mind had picked up Braille quickly, but she still wanted to remember how letters, numbers, words looked. So she would lay there, and I would write invisibly on her skin.

She'd stare up at me with those gray-green eyes, the eyes that used to look at me and tell me I was handsome even when I looked like a fool. Those eyes had pleaded with me, more than once, and for more than one reason.

She'd never seen her babies, but had felt and held and listened to them. Our oldest was 13 and in junior high, our youngest was seven. Then there was our middle child who was ten. I was there describing things from the start, even telling her that the first ultrasound reading looked like a little kidney bean. Now we were 35 and still in love as much as ever.

* * *

She must've just gotten out of the shower, I thought as I laid down beside of her, because her skin was dewey and her hair was wet.

"You were tired, hm?" I asked, referring to the fact that she'd just plopped into bed without bothering to put any clothes on.

She yawned and rolled into me. "Yeah, I am."

I gingerly kissed my wife's shoulder. "Kids are asleep." I said.

"Yeah, big day for Emily. She had to present her science project again, in front of some prissy judges. I think she's going to win, though." she told me.

"Of course she will, she's a genius just like her mother." I said.

She smiled and poked me in the chest playfully before rolling onto her stomach. "Always telling me things I want to hear, arent'cha."

"I only tell the truth, milady." I replied.

"Here. Why don't you tell me things with your fingers?" She said, grabbing my hand and placing it on her shoulder.

"Alrighty then."

She closed her eyes and relaxed as I began to write on her bare back with my index finger.

"Y-O-U A-R-E B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L."

"Awww." she replied.

"I L-O-V-E Y-O-U, D-O-N-N-A J. F-O-R-M-A-N"

"I love you too, Eric."

"D-I-D T-H-E S-U-N C-O-M-E O-U-T, O-R D-I-D Y-O-U J-U-S-T S-M-I-L-E A-T M-E?"

"Nice dorky pick-up line, sweetie."

"Want more of those?" I ask.

"Phaha, sure." she said.

"H-O-W I-S Y-O-U-R F-E-V-E-R?"

"What fever?"

"O-H, Y-O-U L-O-O-K-E-D H-O-T T-O M-E!"

"Alright, the cheesiness is making me squirm, Eric."

"But you're hot and I like to make you squirm, darling."

"Not in the good way, in the 'would you please stop it' way."

I paused for a moment before pressing my finger to her skin again.

"H-O-W A-B-O-U-T I D-O I-T 'T-H-E G-O-O-D W-A-Y?'"

* * *

**A/N: *headdesk* Some pick-up lines are just a continuing source of fail. But there are a few gems out there.**

**Anywho, I left out the smut because that was the perfect way to end it. **

**A little bit of inspiration came from "Love Me As I Die" by christina-m on the Tatu US Forums, although that fic's touch-writing took place at a much sadder time. By the way, if you are in the mood to b'awwwww, go look for that fic. It's not on here, but you should find it if you Google it.**

**Now I shall work on other requests. Stay tuned! And +1,000,000 internets to anyone who writes some D/E.**


	5. Byelaya Kalyeniya : HEAT

**Prompt: Heat **

"Knock, knock" Eric said cheerfully as he stepped into Donna's room. It was freezing outside, but he didn't quite understand why she had the heat blazing this much. He was already sweating under his coat, which he promptly took off and set aside.

"Just a minute..." he heard her say from her bathroom.

He felt sweat begin to drip from his neck. Was she sick or something? He made a mental note to make her some soup soon.

His eyes widened as she casually entered the room, completely topless, clad in only a pair or boy-cut underwear.

"Oh, uh, hi my lovely lady." he said as his eyes followed her around the room.

"Hi..." she said sweetly.

"Care to explain why it's roasting in here?"

"Yeah, the heater's broken. It won't turn off. The heat bill's gonna be a fortune this month." she rolled her eyes.

_That explains why she's almost naked..._ Eric thought.

"So the reason you're topless is..."

"Because it's hot, silly." She batted at his head.

He kissed her playfully, pulling her legs over his. "Is that the _only_ reason?" he said in a lower voice.

She looked down, then looked up again at him. "No."

"Hm, then what was the other reason?"

"You." she pressed her lips to hers and pulled him closer, moaning as he moved his fingers up her legs.

"You make me so hot, Eric, do you know that?" she said lustfully, tangling her fingers into his sandy locks.

"Mmm, show me how hot you are, baby."

She obeyed and pulled his hand between her legs, his fingers brushing against the soaked fabric of her panties. "I was thinking about you, y'know.". She gasped as he pressed his fingers against her through the material, feeling how crazily hot she was.

He brought his mouth down her neck and to her chest, feeling the creamy soft skin under his tongue. He planted little kisses over her tender breasts, finding pleasure in making her whimper.

"I bet this'll feel good after being so hot, huh?" he said before blowing a cool current of air directly on to her nipple, Eric felt her shudder in pleasure. He licked at the pink flesh again. More shudders. Meanwhile, he palpated her other breast with his free hand, giving it just as much love and attention.

"Oh, I love you Donna." he said solemnly as he sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving her panting for more and eager to help him get undressed. Within minutes he was naked, on top of her., and Donna's underwear had been shed at some time or other during the event.

She groaned as his fingers stroked her sensitive clitoris, which had only ever been touched by him. She could feel the heat dripping out of her, lubricating her for his entrance. She wanted him inside of her. "Eric, Eric take me, please..." she begged.

"That's what my lady wants, hmm?" he said as his fingers slid around the slick skin of her feminine lips. "Urgh, yes, please, Eric, I can't take it anymore!"

Without another word, he firmly thrust his manhood into her. She bit her lip to hold back a very loud scream of pleasure, one that would have surely been heard from outside. He felt amazing from the inside as well as the outside of her body.

He picked up a steady fast rhythm as he watched her body bounce below him. She began to push her hips up to meet his, pushing him farther into her body each time he pushed back in.

"Eric I'm going to... I'm going to c-..."

"You're going to come for me, beautiful?"

"Yes!" she moaned.

He felt her go rigid below him, her inner walls clamping around him hard. The impact of both seeing and feeling her soon caused him to orgasm as well, moaning as his cum shot into her, the hot liquid filling her as it came out in waves.

He gulped and watched as she panted, blinking below him as she came down.

"Great, Eric." she said with fake anger.

"Huh?"

"You just made the temperature problem in here worse!" she said before playfully swatting at his head and leaning up for a kiss.


	6. Such A Dirty Mind : WATER

**This has been on the forum for quite a while, just thought I'd bump my story by posting it to relieve FFN from some of the MADNESS that has been going on *cough* J/E *cough***

**Title: Such A Dirty Mind**  
**Prompt: Water**

-----------------

"Neeeeever gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind... something something... MY SHARONA!" Eric's voice echoed through the bathroom and into the bedroom where Donna was attempting to study for her Psychology midterm. His voice, which still squeaked sometimes, was not helping her concentrate.

"Eric, I swear--"

"OOH, my little pretty one, pretty one, when ya' gonna give me some time, Sharona? Ooh, you make my motor run, motor run..."

Donna stomped into the bathroom.

"Got it comin' off of the line Shar-- ah!" He yelped as Donna pulled the shower curtain open.

"Aah, close it! The cold air's getting in!"

"Not until you stop singing, dammit! You know good and well that I have my midterm tomorrow, and--" she was stopped as he pulled her in with him and closed the curtain, sealing his lips over hers to muffle the squeal.

"What the hell? I... dammit Eric, I just put these pajamas on! They're all wet now! There goes valuable study time..." she said, trying to get out of his grasp.

"You're going to do fine on your test. You don't need to pull an all-nighter, Miss Psychologist."

"But what'd you do that for!"

"You wouldn't let me sing. Eric Forman is a shower-singer. Well, when I have nothing else to do anyway."

Donna couldn't help but giggle at her naked boyfriend. "Ah, then." she leaned forward on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Leave it to you to convince me I don't need to study."

"Donna, you've been doing nothing but studying all week. I think you're pretty well prepped. You should just relax tonight, so you won't be tired tomorrow." He said as he massaged her back through her now soaked shirt.

"Hm." she thought. "Well then, why don't you help me relax?" Her tone made him gulp.

"Donna, you know very well that my idea of making you relax takes a great deal of anything but relaxing beforehand." he whispered into her ear, sliding his hands under her arms and pressing them flat against her stomach.

She tried to think of a response, but her ability was hindered as he began to tickle her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and began to nibble at her earlobe, making her throat lock up.

"Uh..." she threw her head back as his fingers began teasing at the waist of her pajama pants. "Clothes?" she said. It was awfully uncomfortable being restricted by water-soaked flannel.

"Oh, I was getting to that." he said, nimbly unbuttoning the plaid top, going upwards, until he pulled it down her arms and quickly tossed it on the bathroom floor. She couldn't help but let out a moan when his fingers dipped below the waistband of her underwear, but was highly irritated that he wouldn't go any further for a good thirty seconds.

"Eric, please." she said, squeezing her eyes shut in frustration. She listened to him humming as his hands traveled upwards to slide against her breasts, eliciting a pleasant grumble from her throat.

"Patience, patience, my dear." his velvety voice mumbled against her ear as he slid his fingers back and forth over her tender nipple. She gasped, grabbing his free hand and squeezing it as he continued playing with her ever-responsive body.

"Damn, baby, go down... please..." she begged, and began to pull her panties down until he met her hands halfway, finishing the task. Immediately she broke free of his grasp, turned around, and kissed him. She felt as his fingers crept between her legs and slid into her, then out; teasing at her clit, then back in, and out again. She could barely stand it any longer. Donna quickly straddled his leg and began to try and relieve the agony.

"Nope, nope." He said, picking her up. Was he trying to be dominant? The thought of it made her even hotter. Before she knew it, her back was pressed against the cold tile, and he was holding her up, hands squeezing her ass, lips connected to hers. She groaned as he swiftly pushed into her, picking up the pace until he was slamfucking her against the wall.

Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she let out long, uninhibited cries of pleasure, trying to rock her hips against his. She saw him throw his head back as he drew in a sharp breath, and she began to peak, crying out and taking in sharp, ragged breaths. He continued moving in and out of her body as she came, determined to hold out until she climaxed one more time.

He moved a little slower this time, one hand buried in her hair and the other supporting her. Her moans continued, as did his kisses, until he successfully pushed her over the edge once again. Satisfied, he allowed himself to come inside of her, groaning as he did so.

Donna slid herself out of his hands and stood, leaning against him. "Shit, Eric, I am going to be so sore tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm sorr--"

"Don't apologize." she commanded, kissing him again.

"Ohh-kay, then..." he shrugged his shoulders. "Here, turn around."

Eric had once read that one of the most romantic things a man could do for a woman was to wash her hair. He hadn't tried it until now, but he figured it was better late than never.

He squeezed out a plentiful amount of shampoo into the palm of his hand, and began massaging it into her wet red hair as she leaned against him.

"That feels... really good, Eric..." she said, a calm, sleepy feeling washing over her. She almost felt as though she was dreaming, but she was awoken as Eric's hands moved to knead at her shoulders and neck.

"Relaxing yet?" he asked.

"Getting there." she replied.

He quickly rinsed her hair, combing it out with his fingers. He continued washing every inch of her water-softened skin until she was entirely clean.

Before she knew it, he was wrapping a warm towel around her body, and another over her shoulders. "It's cold tonight, I don't want you getting sick." he explained. He dried himself off, pulled on a pair of black boxers, and began to comb out the tangles from her hair.

"C'mon, you'd better get to bed so you can have enough energy for tomorrow." he said, hugging her from behind.

"I swear, Eric, you are the best boyfriend ever."

"I am, hm?" he said quietly as he escorted her back to the bedroom, neatly clearing off the bed as she pulled on a clean pair of pajamas.

"Yes. You're too good to me. It's almost a crime." she said, crawling into bed with him. He wrapped his arms snugly around her warm body, sleepy bliss enshrouding them both.

"So I..." he yawned. "Guess you're relaxed now?"

_No response._ She was already asleep. He smiled before closing his eyes and joining her.


End file.
